It Happens
by Santi48
Summary: Duncan takes Lindsay on a little adventure she'll never remember. They have little control over their feelings and may be willing to accept that fact. T for drug reference and language, Oneshot.


**It Happens  
**Bowl For Two

**Oneshot. Rated T for language and drug references. (Just marijuana if you were too concerned)  
****I also had to give Lindsay a bit of brain to add character. I love her on the show but it's hard to work with her when as a character when she isn't capable of having any deep thoughts.**

* * *

Of course Lindsay couldn't help being admired by all people. It was something she had grown used to and accepted at very early age. It made her into the person she was today. She never had to try too hard to get anything she wanted and knew no different.

The opposite of him. She had caught his eye the moment she walked off the dock. Well, with a body like that who's eyes wasn't she catching? Tall, blonde, curvy. All adjectives that would have any man on his knees in an instance. However throughout the show she had made it quite clear that she was, in fact, untouchable. The only guy she gave the time of day was Tyler, but now that he was kicked off the island, she was fair game.

The only issue now? The blonde vixen just could not keep her mind off her ex lover. She was slumped over, resting her head in her hands at the mess hall table. Her eyes drooped with sadness as she sighed and poked at the goop Chef had served her. This was the perfect opportunity for anyone to act, and Duncan leaped.

"What's the matter sweetie? No more make out buddy?" The green haired teen asked as he took a seat next to Lindsay. "There's other fish in the sea, he was a complete chicken...really." He tried his best to sympathize with her but, of course, he could not help but take a few stabs at the pussy jock's ego.

"He was not a chicken, he was daring and was never afraid to try anything." She whined, getting even more sad at the mere thought of him.

"So it's danger you like, eh?" Duncan stretched his arms out and stretched his pointer finger to himself. "Hello? I bet I could take you on a trip that you would never forget. Danger, thrills, romance... all the things that could make Miss Lindsay happy and forget Tyler. Besides, you could barely remember his name."

"I don't know Duncan. No offense but you're not really my type."

"Who said it was going to be romantic?"

"Umm..you just did, didn't you...?" Lindsay was completely puzzled by Duncan's mind trick. He smirked.

"Hah, sweetheart, you're imagining things I'm saying then. Not to be cocky but that usually happens when you talk to people you fancy...but I'm not pointing any fingers."

Lindsay cocked her head to the side.

"All I'm saying is, I think we should kick it sometime. I can show you a few things and I promise you'll have a good time."

"Umm, okay Duncan. I guess I can-"

"Yo! Criminal!" Duncan turned on cue to see Heather walking towards their table. Such a shame, such a hot girl had to be so damn annoying and bitchy. "What do you think you're doing at our table?" She asked tilting her sunglasses down her nose to give a condescending look towards Duncan.

"For your information, I was trying to cheer up your little Barbie."

"My little Barbie?" The dark haired girl scoffed.

"By that, I mean Lindsay. You treat her like some kind of Barbie doll."

"Oh, get bent, Duncan. If you think by standing up for Lindsay is going to get you in her pants then please, get a clue. We have no interest in street rats like you, you stand no chance."

Duncan had to admit Heather was extremely good at looking straight through Duncan. Fortunately, Lindsay was a bit more gullible. "Whatever Heather." He turned to face Lindsay. "You heard me, come by the cabin at dark and I promise you'll forget everything." His eyes flashed as a sly grin crossed his face. "Trust me, you'll forget everything."

Lindsay blinked once before watching Duncan leave to go sit with his friends. Her innocent eyes moved to Heather who was glaring.

"Don't trust him, Lindsay. You know what guys like him are up to? No good... he cannot be trusted at all. In fact, I think he should be the next person we try to eliminate. He's smooth, he's a good talker, just do not fall for it.

Lindsay nodded when in reality, everything she said just went in one ear and out the other. What did Duncan have in mind?

* * *

Finally the time had come when the sun was setting. Lindsay had spent most of the day confused as hell with Duncan. He wanted to chill, nothing odd but he seemed like he had something more up his sleeve. Just....what exactly _was_ he planning? Something dangerous, he had made that much blatant.

However she had come to the conclusion that there were two kinds of danger; Tyler's cute daredevil attitude, and then there was Duncan's illegal doings. You either end up with a bandage or in Juvie. Lindsay wasn't sure if she was prepared for the second option.

But time was short, the sun had almost sunk completely over the horizon. She had to make her choice, stay in the girls cabin painting Beth's nails, or take a chance with Duncan and perhaps have the best time of her life or the worst. She took a deep breath. She was going to get no where without taking chances. She only had one time to be young and sixteen and have no regrets. This was her chance to step outside her comfort zone and try something totally new for her. She was ready to live it up, no regrets. "No regrets." Lindsay whispered again as she headed for the door of her cabin.

* * *

"Duncan, what's up dog? You still got your shoes on?" Dj came walking through the guy's cabin with just a wife beater and a pair of loosely fit, gray sweat pants.

Duncan raised a pierced brow at Dj. "What do you think I'm going to do?" They simultaneously smirked.

"Dude, you're gonna get caught one of these days." Trent butted in their conversation.

"But that day has yet to come. Besides, I have a partner in crime for once, a female one." Duncan explained as his smirk grew larger and larger with each sentence.

"You fox." Was all Trent could say in his disbelief.

Duncan walked over to his bunk bed with the huge smile never fading. He swiped up a grey gym bag and with a small glance over what was inside he shut it up and was out the door.

"Why do good girls go for bad boys, Trent?" Dj asked.

* * *

The least the blonde could say was that she was nervous. What could Duncan want with her? Heather had pounded it in her head that he was going to wisp her away in the woods to 'take advantage' of her alone. Izzy made a comment about him showing her his second identity which the crazy redhead imagined was him really being a female. Gwen, however, told Lindsay she had nothing to worry about if she wasn't afraid of a criminal act. She was unsure how to feel about all of this. She didn't know the kid that well at all now that she thought about it.

"Lindsay! How's my homegirl this wonderful evening?" Lindsay's man in black strolled out of his cabin to meet her, smirk on face and gym bag slung over his left shoulder.

Lindsay gave him a quick timid smile, "Alight. A little concerned to be honest..."

"Awh, don't be, babe. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. How's about we take a little walk in the woods and then I'll show you what goodies I have in my bag for us to share." He gave her a little wink as he took the first strides to lead her down one of the paths in the woods.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that Duncan had picked the path least traveled by. It was narrow and almost completely overrun by ferns and bushes. As they walked down the path, the only light being from the huge lamp posts back near the cabins and the almost full moon glow. She had to admit what little light they ever did have lit up the little island fairly well.

"How far are we going, Duncan? My legs are getting a bit tired, they're used to sleeping at this time of night." Lindsay asked as she pushed away a fern that was obscuring her view of the dilinquent in front of her. She didn't mean to be a burden but trekking through the woods wasn't one of the things she really wanted to do with Duncan.

"Just right up here to this nice little clearing." Duncan answered leading her a few more feet to a small clearing surrounded by the bushes and ferns native to the island. Off to the side of the clearing was a small pile of rocks on which Duncan took a seat. He patted the rock next to him, beckoning for Lindsay to also take a seat.

"This is actually kinda cute." She said glancing around as she walked to sit where Duncan had wanted her to. "How often do you come back here?" She was suddenly intrigued by how deep this could be for him to come to this same place to unwind after a hectic day on reality television.

"Pretty often." Duncan replied as he swung his bag from off his shoulder, onto the ground. He opened it up and started to root through it a little bit before puling up to look at Lindsay. "Now babe, I need you to promise me something."

The serious tone in his voice made Lindsay a little paranoid. "Umm..w-what do you need to me promise?"

"This does not leave these woods. Speak of this event with caution, mkay? That's all I ask."

"Duncan-"

"Please, just promise me this first." He interrupted the start of her sentence, staring at her with huge round eyes. He wasn't going to let her go any further until she made this promise.

"Sure, Duncan. I promise I won't tell...." She said hesitantly.

"You'll understand by the end of this." He leaned back down to his bag and pulled out a small sandwich baggie a fifth of the way full with, what looked like to Lindsay, marijuana.

"Duncan!" Lindsay brought her hand to her mouth, "That's not what I think it is, right?"

"Hush down, Linds!"

"But Duncan! That's... that's .... weed. That's illegal!"

"And who said you were a dumb blonde?" Duncan teased sarcastically as he reached back down in the bag and brought up a purple and black bowl. "Relax, if we do get caught, which we won't, I'll take the heat. How does that sound?" He was so comfortable in making these reassurances to people because he knew he wouldn't be caught. He's done this is worse spots and at worse times and nothing. They were pretty much golden at this moment.

"I don't know, Duncan. I've never done this before."

"Neither did Bridgette when I took her out here."

"Bridgette!? She smoked with you too?" She was at a state of disbelief at the moment.

"Yeah... girl's such a light weight. It was kinda cute though." He chuckled at the remembrance of that night. Duncan looked up to see Lindsay keeping silent and focusing on her big brown cowboy boots. "You alright, hun?" She was obviously a bit uneasy about this. Duncan placed a reassuring hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Listen, I'm not gonna make you do anything. I'm just going to say, what's life without any risks? You won't ever know unless you don't try. But I'm not trying to be a pressure hound either. Do what you want." And with that he picked up the bag of weed, grabbed the bowl, and gave a glance at Lindsay. "I'll even let you have the green hit," he smiled.

* * *

Lindsay was a pretty quick learner for her stereotype of the dumb blonde. After learning how to properly hold the bowl and light it, get the best hit, and take the bowl away from your mouth before coughing, for the sake of not blowing the ganja all over the clearing, Lindsay was feeling pretty damn good.

Of course Duncan could sense this. "Ah, silence. The ultimate signal that I have done my job. You're feeling pretty happy, eh?"

Lindsay just nodded her head with a sleepy grin on her face as she looked down at the fallen leaves on the dirt floor. "I was skeptical at first, but this was a good time."

"Yep, yep. Don't knock it until you've tried it." Duncan said leaning back on his rock seat, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"...Knock what?" Lindsay glance up from her gaze to look at Duncan with confused eyes. "You know I'm not the aggressive type, silly." She smiled, "Well, unless I want to be. Like this one time me and Heather got into this fight-"

Duncan raised a brow at the rambling blonde. "You know, I miss the silence."

Lindsay bashfully looked back down the floor before muttering a small apology. She could feel herself being overwhelmed with feelings and tried her best to hide them but she couldn't hide the huge grin that was still planted on her face. She giggled, "Who knew doing nothing could be so much fun!"

That simple statement made Duncan's head perk up a bit. "I like that." He chuckled. "It's true because it's true..."

Lindsay looked at him but instead of questioning the meaning of the complete stupidity and illogical nonsense that came out of his mouth, she just giggled and rolled her eyes. "You know, I've completely forgotten about Skylar... well not until now... but you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, no, I get it. It helps that you have managed to almost completely fuck up everyone's name on this show too." He teased.

"Well, I've only messed up on yours a little. I know because you're name is kind of uncommon. At least it is where I live."

"Hmm speaking of home, sweet home, I haven't heard your story. What's life like in Lindsay's hometown?"

She beamed when Duncan showed his complete interest in what she had to say. Something that not many people would do with her, thanks to her lack of common intelligence. "Well, it's beautiful, lush, and beachy..."

"So basically you in town form?"

She giggled, "Kinda. Well, what about you? Home life for the kid with the green hair?"

"Grungy, ghetto, lock down. The 'rents are police so I can't get away with too much."

"Can't get away with too much?" Lindsay asked in shock. This, however, was a reaction Duncan was rather used to by now.

"Yeah, not only that but my girlfriend back home is a complete snitch too. Goody-two shoes type."

"Girlfriend? Snitch? Goody-two shoes? What?" Lindsay's happiness dulled at the mention of this. But...why? Didn't she tell herself that Duncan was so not her type? Sure, the danger factor was a major turn on and he wasn't bad looking at all...

"Yeah, I think she's kind of using me to get back at her parents kinda thing. Bring home the badboy to give dad a little scare, bribe her with nice things. But you can't expect much anymore, no good girls left anymore. They're all 'occupied' with other ridiculous guys."

"So, your girlfriend... what's she like?"

Duncan glanced over. "I told you, goody-goody."

"Well I mean, does she... have a lot?"

Duncan thought of this for a moment before sitting up to look Lindsay in the eyes. Those bright blue innocent eyes. "There is one thing she doesn't have."

"And that would be...?"

Duncan smirked. "Cable television." Before Lindsay had time to react, Duncan had already leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands, giving her a kiss.

They pulled apart after a few seconds looking at eachother, trying to figure out what that mess of teenage hormones meant.

"You know, I never in a million years thought I would ever stand a chance with a girl like you..." Duncan mumbled out before his brains could stop that. Thank you, Mary-J.

The corners of Lindsay's mouth turned up to a smile. "And I never thought in a million years I would go for a guy like you. But... what can I say? Shit happens."

Duncan just could not keep the obvious happiness off his face. "I couldn't have said it any better, babe."

* * *

**Thanks for the read. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
Let me know what you think.**


End file.
